lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carswell Thorne
Carswell Thorne was temporarily a narrator in Scarlet and is one of the supporting characters in The Lunar Chronicles. Basic Information Thorne is a roguish, attractive spaceship cadet, though he prefers the term "captain." He is noticeably bad with technology, as noticed early on in Scarlet when he flirted with the female guard to give him her portscreen. He is in Scarlet from very early on and crosses paths with Linh Cinder, and eventually Scarlet and Wolf. When Thorne was eight, he freed a rare Sumatran tiger from the Los Angeles Zoo. Thorne was on a field trip with his class at the time and he opened the cage. Thorne explained to the authorities that the tiger "looked sad locked up like that, and that he didn't regret it." At eleven, Thorne's parents filed a police report stating they had been robbed of a second-era diamond necklace that belonged to Thorne's mother. Thorne later sold the necklace on the net for 40,000 univs to a person in Brazil. However, he was too late in sending the necklace and was forced to return the payment, along with an apology. Thorne claimed that "he was only trying to raise money for a local charity offering android assistance to the elderly." At thirteen, Thorne was given a week-long school suspension after losing in a fight to three boys in his grade. Thorne said that "one of the boys had stolen a portscreen from a girl named Kate Fallow" and that he "had been trying to get it back." When Thorne turned seventeen, he was accepted into the American Republic military. Once he was nineteen, he removed his ID chip, stole a spaceship, the Rampion, and deserted the military. Eighteen months later, Thorne was found and arrested in the Eastern Commonwealth. Although he was a criminal, many Earthen girls were swooning and gossiping about Thorne and he became a celebrity. Cress eventually falls for him as she is looking for Lihn Cinder. She explains how she feels like she has a certain connection to him and that he will be her hero. Story On his 228th day of Thorne's captivity, Cinder drilled a hole through his prison cell's ceiling. Cinder muttered that she was one room off. Thorne attempted to flirt with Cinder, but she repeatedly brushed him off and found him more annoying than charming. She took his vid-cable from his portscreen as hers was "on the fritz." Thorne offered to be her accomplice and mentioned that he had a spaceship. As she drilled another hole, Cinder unknowingly glamoured Thorne into adoration and compliance by telling him to "stop talking" in thought. Cinder felt bad about glamouring him and allowed him to escape with her because of his spaceship. When they reached the hanger that held his spaceship, they met up with the owner of the hanger who seemed to be good friends with Thorne, but would not help them because Cinder was a Lunar. Cinder glamoured him until he knocked out and the two took off on his spaceship nearly getting captured by the police. After being in space for awhile, they landed in Rieux, France in order to look for Michelle Benoit. Thorne believed that the Lunar princess is was alive (Cinder had not told him yet that she was Princess Selene) and is happy to help. When they reached Michelle Benoit's house, they find it ransacked and went into the room that Cinder was held in for 8 years. Thorne showed obvious sympathy and horror at the sight of Cinder's mutilated 3-year-old body and wondered who would do this to a child. Near the end of Scarlet, there are a total of four people on Thorne's ship (excluding Iko): him , Cinder, Scarlet, and Wolf. Features Thorne is described by Linh Cinder as "square-jaw, bright-blue-eyes, devilish-dimples kind of thing". Trivia The name "Thorne" probably comes from the fact that in the original telling, when the prince finds the witch in the tower , instead of Rapunzel, he is pushed out and falls in a bed of thornes. Also like Thorne, the prince in the original tale becomes blind because of the fall. The name "Carswell" actually means "water''cress'' spring" Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Earthens Category:Alive Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Narrators